Los Hijos de Dumbledore
by Selene Mors
Summary: Albus Dumbledore recibe una peculiar visita el día menos esperado, las personas que lo visitan son familiares suyos, que extrañamente él ni siquiera conoce.Estas pesonas ayudaran a Dumbledore y a la Orden del Fenix en su lucha contra Voldemort


****Albus Dumbledore recibe una peculiar visita el día menos esperado, las personas que lo visitan son familiares suyos, que extrañamente él ni siquiera conoce.  
>Estas pesonas ayudaran a Dumbledore y a la Orden del Fenix en su lucha contra Voldemort, ya que ellos son un factor importante en esta guerra.<strong>**

******Hola a todos, espero que esta historia le guste y la disfruten tanto como yo!  
>Sin mas que decirles, los dejo<br>Todos los personajes, excepto aquellos que no conozcan, pertenecen a JK !******

**BIENVENIDOS**

En una pequeña casa de Godric's Hollow, se encontraban seis chicos y una chica empacando para poder salir de ese lugar e irse de viaje a Bora Bora, donde pasarían unos días estudiando el lugar, para después marcharse a Turquía y vivir con los magos y brujas del lugar, para aprender nuevas cosas y así demostrar que por una razón, estaban donde estaban y no por hecho de ser familiares de unos de los magos más conocidos en el mundo, que por cierto, jamás se llevaron bien con él.

-¿Ya está todo listo?-preguntó una chica de cabello negro rojizo  
>-Si, todo está empacado-respondió un chico sumamente parecido a ella<br>-Llevamos dinero como para alimentar a un pueblo durante una década  
>-Pociones, libros y pertenencias personales, listas-dijo otro de los chicos<br>-Oye, hermanita ¿no visitaremos a George?  
>-Cuando regresemos de Turquía, pasaremos a visitarlo<br>-Yo creía que querías conocer a tu dolor de cabeza personal- dijo un chico musculoso  
>-Pues si quiero, pero este viaje es más importante que Potter<br>-Bueno, bueno; vamos al sótano por mis pociones e ingredientes para podernos ir de aquí- ordenó el chico de facciones finas

Los siete bajaron al sótano de la pequeña casa, con su mochilas en la espalda, el sótano fungía como laboratorio, ya que a los chicos les gustaba hacer pequeños experimentos y ya que a todos se les facilitaba hacer pociones, pues de paso tenían un montón de calderos con todo tipo de pociones, por si alguna vez llegaban a necesitarse, nunca estaba de más ser una persona precavida, con eso de que la chica era propensa a desangrando, pues todo podía pasar, y ni hablar de sus hermanos mayores, su gemelo tenía una alergia, algunos son alérgicos al polvo, otros a los perros, otros tantos a los gatos, pero él, era alérgico a la papaya; el que había sido hasta hace una semana el prometido de la chica no se quedaba atrás, porque él era alérgico a las fresas, cuando se entero, ¡casi se corta las venas!, y es que al chico les fascinaban las fresas; pero bueno, el caso es que, en el sótano tenían todo tipo de cosas extrañas para hacer su experimentos y hacer pociones.  
>Entre esas cosas extrañas, se encontraban un reloj de bolsillo, era un Hebdomas Saboneta con un zafiro incrustado en el centro, en lugar de su típica imagen, de una joven besando una paloma; también estaba un anillo de oro, con un rubí en el centro de este y por último un espejo de oro blanco, con la frase "<em>Nostra officium es proteger" <em>grabada en parte trasera del mismo.

-Oye esto es extraño-dijo su ex prometido  
>-¿Qué cosa?<br>-Tu espejo esta brillando  
>-Debe ser el reflejo de la luz- dijo el de facciones finas<br>-Aquí no hay luz, genio, estamos en un sótano- le recordó el de ojos azules y cabello rubio  
>-Mejor sigue con tus pociones- dijo el de cabello rubio miel<br>-Pues sí que es extraño, mi espejo nunca había brillado de esa manera

Todos se acercaron a la pequeña mesita donde se encontraba los objetos, junto con un giratiempo, excepto el de facciones finas que seguía guardando pociones en frascos de cristal, mientras él hacia lo suyo, el resto de ellos miraban las cosas, como si fueran algo nunca antes visto; después de varios minutos, el chico de las pociones se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos, con su mochila lista.  
>Aquello se volvió aún más extraño, el reloj estaba como poseído, las manecillas giraban como locas y el espejo brillaba cada vez más, de un momento a otro, los chicos comenzaron a empujarse entre sí, para poder mejor el acontecimiento, el ex prometido de la chica había tomado el giratiempo, y entre el ajetreo lo dejo caer sobre las cosas, haciendo que se quebrada, el de facciones finas en un intento de detener la caída del giratiempo, dejo caer un frasco con poción sobre todo aquello. El espejo flotaba frente a ellos y comenzó a expandirse hasta formar una gigantesca manta que los envolvió completamente, antes de ser envueltos por aquella manta transparente se escuchó una fuerte explosión y después, simplemente estaban rodeados por agua; no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¡estaban en un lago! ¿Cómo era posible eso? Los chicos se sentían sumamente cansados y no sabían porque, ellos simplemente dieron su último esfuerzo para salir del agua y no supieron más de ellos.<p>

-¿Cree que estén bien, profesor?  
>-Claro, se nota que son fuertes<br>-Es una suerte que la gente del agua los haya llevado hasta la orilla del lago  
>-Sí, tuvieron suerte, pero me intriga el cómo terminaron aquí, es algo que me gustaría preguntarles<br>-Pues entonces no esperara demasiado, ya están despertando

Los chicos abrieron los ojos lentamente para poder adaptarse a la luz del lugar, el primero en incorporarse fue el ex prometido de la chica

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
>-La gente del agua los encontró en el lago negro- respondió el anciano profesor<br>-¿Lago?, pero…  
>-¡Merlín!- exclamó el de facciones finas<br>-Pero si usted… su padrino… mortífagos… muerto…-el chico de cabello rubio miel estaba desconcertado  
>-¡La huesuda ya nos llevo!- exclamó el de facciones finas<br>-¿Eh?  
>-¡Qué ya estamos muertos, pues!<br>-¡Ah!  
>-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Muertos?- el gemelo se incorporó de repente- ¡Ya descubrieron que para matarnos, nos tienen que clavar una estaca en la cavidad torácica, para después decapitarnos y quemar nuestros preciosos cuerpos!<br>-¡No puede ser posible! ¡Soy demasiado joven y sexy para haber muerto!- se lamentó el ex prometido  
>-¡Deje viuda a mi futura esposa!- dijo el chico musculo y el mayor de todos<br>Mientras que el anciano profesor y el otro hombre los miraban, como si estuvieran locos.  
>-¿Podrían decirme, cómo llegaron aquí?-preguntó el anciano<br>-Por una explosión de un giratiempo y otros artefactos mágicos- respondió la chica  
>-Entonces…<br>-No estamos muertos, estamos en un espacio y tiempo que no es el nuestro  
>-¡Vaya ya me había asustado!- dijo aliviado el de facciones finas<br>-¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
>-Familiares tuyos, nunca nos llevamos muy bien, tú nos repudiaste desde un principio y nos alejaste de ti- dijo el de ojos azules- Al parecer nuestra naturaleza, te hizo pensar que mataríamos a varias personas, pero nunca lo hicimos, somos sociables y razonables<br>-¿De qué época vienen?  
>-De 1998, la guerra recién terminó- respondió el mayor de todos<br>-Entonces ustedes están aquí para ayudarnos contra Voldemort  
>-Si, ese podría ser el principal motivo<br>-Bueno pues entonces, bienvenidos a 1977  
>-¿Nunca tendremos una vacaciones decentes?<br>-Me temo que no hermano-respondió la chica  
>-Comencemos a trabajar… hijos<p> 


End file.
